Minerva's Morse Code
This article has information that is written from an out-of-universe perseptive. To know more, scroll down to "See Also". ---- The books sent to the orphanage by William Minerva are all very subtle messages for the kids, from what the orphanage wants to do with the kids to how to survive should they manage to escape. Minerva's stamp (ex libris) on the inner front cover of selected books has imperfections on the ring surrounding its owl emblem that, upon closer examination, spell out words in Morse code, for instance, and that is the least hidden of his messages. These ex libris in the books were discovered by Phil and were further exposed by Emma. The following are the terms that can be seen. Overview Origin Morse code is a cipher that encodes text characters as standardized sequences of two signals, "dots" and "dashes". The morse code is first invented by Samuel F. B. Morse in 1838 to send signals by telegraph. Morse based his code on short and long buzzes. When the code is written out, a dot represents a short buzz and a dash a long buzz. When Morse code became widely used, S.O.S. (··· ––– ···) was chosen as an international distress signal because the combination of the letter O's 3 dashes (–––) and the letter S's 3 dots (···) is easy to transmit and recognize in Morse code. Usage in the story Eventually, William Minerva chose the Morse code as a method to warn the orphans of the secrets and dangers lurking inside and outside the orphanages. Minerva owned several books which have his logo attached to each of them as ''Ex Libris'', they were later exported to the libraries of the premium farms. These Ex Libris are specifically directed to the orphans as secret messages for them to decode. After decoding William Minerva's hidden morse code, once deciphered, will convey messages to the orphans.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 17, page 6 *Run (·–· ··–· –·) **They plan to escape from the Demon Farm.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, Page 53The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, pages 4-12 **Norman said to escape during the day but he did not make it.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, page 14 *Doubt (–·· ··· ··–· –··· –) **There are no adults they can trust. They doubt the things they know. Norman said that in reality they know nothing.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 54The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, pages 11-16 *Danger (·–· ·– –· ––· · ·–·) *Truth (- ·–· ··–· – ····) **They realize the truth that they are food for the Demons.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, page 1 *Harvest (···· ·– ·–· ···– · ··· –) **This is about Demons farming Humans in the Plantations.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 46The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 52 *Monster (–– ––– –· ··· – · ·–·) **Plantation Demons and Wild DemonsThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 48. *Farm (··–· ·– ·–· ––) **The Grace Field House, the other 3 premium farms and the factory farms.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, pages 44-49The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, page 1 It is later revealed that Minerva also wrote a letter to the escaped children once they reached the shelter.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 56, page 12 In the first letter found by Mister and later by Ray, Minerva congratulated the children on their successful escape from their plantations and that he is waiting for them at a similar shelter located at A08-63.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 56, page 13 In Goldy Pond, Emma and Lucas discovered additional Morse code, reading as "pen"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 71, page 4. Plot Jailbreak Arc Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Gallery MC001.jpg|Run MC002.jpg|Doubt MC003.jpg|Danger MC004.jpg|Truth MC005.jpg|Harvest MC006.jpg|Monster MC007.jpg|Farm See Also *See Morse code on Wikipedia. *William Minerva Reference Site Navigation Category:Systems